It is well known in motor vehicles to inflate an inflatable airbag forwardly of a seated occupant in order to restrain the forward movement of the occupant, in conjunction with a seatbelt.
The prior art has recognized that the restraint of the occupant by the airbag can be affected by such factors as the size of the occupant, the weight of the occupant, position of the vehicle seat and speed of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide an improved airbag system which could, upon a particular occupant entering a vehicle, sense key characteristics about that occupant and then adapt the airbag system to provide optimal restraint of that individual occupant.